contra reloj
by novelasstoker
Summary: ¿que hacer cuando tu vida es perfecta? y el destino te lo quita todo, lentamente el corazón se te destroza, lo peor es que no puedes hacer nada por esa persona
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-sr edward ¿esta consiente del problema en el que está metido?- me dijo el policía que me había traído aquí- sr díganos todo lo que paso desde el principio-

-alguna vez usted ha amado tanto a una persona que es imposible verla sufrir- le dije aquel policía alto, güero de ojos azules y cabello rubio, delgado.

-amo demasiado a mi esposa y por eso entiendo por qué lo hizo-

-les contare todo desde que la conocí-

...

ella era hermosa, quería ser periodista, cuando la conocí fue en la universidad, ella estaba en el club

de periodismo

-buenas tardes ¿edward cullen?- me pregunto, vestía con un jens y una camisa azul, fuera de normal, no era como todas las chicas

-soy yo ¿se te ofrece algo?-

-soy Isabella Swan, aunque solo llámame bella, soy la reportera del periódico de la universidad y bueno se hizo

una encuesta de a quien les gustaría que entrevistara y bueno salió el 80% usted, ¿me dejaría hacerle alguna preguntas?- me dijo con aquellos ojos cafés, desde que la vi algo me hechizo es como si no pudiera respirar

- claro, soy todo un libro abierto- le sonreí

-¿cómo decidió convertirse en doctor?-

-bueno después de que uno de mis mejores murió, decidí que esta era mi profesión-

-lo lamento mucho- me dijo con toda la compasión de su alma

-no importa el sufrió demasiado, fue lo mejor, mejor dime si quieres ir a mi departamento, vivo solo y me tengo que hacer de comer- ella se ruborizo y lo pensó mucho

-este- me dijo con mucho nerviosismo

-no te are nada, que no quieras- sonreí y por extraño que parezca ella acepto

-vamos pasa- le dije

-gracias, que lindo departamento, ¿trabajas? -

-no, me sostengo de mis padres, pero ellos viven lejos así que, por eso vivo solo, y ¿tu, tienes familia?-

-solo padre mi madre murió desde que yo era muy chica-

-lo siento-

-ntp ya lo supere, yo casi no la conocí-

-¿te gusta la pasta?- le pregunte mientras cocinaba

- si- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa no pude evitar mirar esos ojos y la bese

...

-sr edward, ¿cuándo se enteró de que ella tenía leucemia?-

- eso fue dos años después de que nos casamos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-sr edward, ¿cuándo se enteró de que ella tenía leucemia?-  
>- eso fue dos años después de que nos casamos-<p>

-¿usted fue quien dio el diagnostico?- me dijo el otro policía gordo, chaparro y de tez morena

- si así fue- le conteste tratando de no llorar ese día fue el peor de mi vida

- cómo fue que llego a ese diagnóstico- me dijo el anterior policía el cual se llamaba Mike

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Dr. Edward ya llegaron los resultados de su esposa- me dijo mi secretaria

-ok, déjalos en la mesa- entonces ella los dejo en la mesa y se retiró, llame a bella para que viniera por sus resultados se tardó aproximadamente 15 minutos. Entonces mi secretaria me avisó que había llegado.

-bella amor, pasa- le di un beso en la frente como siempre y me senté en mi silla. Cuando abrí el mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo bella, yo había dado órdenes de que a ella se le hicieran unos análisis de frotis de sangre periférica para descartar la leucemia

….

-Dr. Cullen, usted sabía que la madre de la Sra., Swan murió de leucemia- me dijo el policía gordo el cual se llamaba Sam

-si, esa fue la razón por la cual le mande esas pruebas-

…

-bella mi amor tienes leucemia – no pude más y me derrumbe todo el dolor que siente un familiar al saber que el paciente se le ha diagnosticado una enfermad terminal, lo sentía en ese mismo momento en ese mismo segundo mi mundo se derrumbó, la leucemia es una enfermedad terminal nunca se detecta a tiempo y yo lo hice lo que cualquier familiar hizo, me aferre a lo imposible

- voy a morirme – me dijo bella

-no amor no digas eso, hay muchos tratamientos para esta enfermedad no pasara nada lo prometo- la abrase y la bese

…

-¿Que quieren que les diga?- dije con la mira directa hacia los ojos del policía Mike- quería tener esperanzas, que bella fuera de esas pocas personas que se salvan que viven años, pero jamás me puse a pensar como Vivian, ¿usted sabe cómo sufren esas personas?-

-no-

-yo tampoco lo sabía-

- Dr. Cullen ¿qué paso después?- me dijo el policía Sam

…

-amor se te aran pruebas para saber que tipo de leucemia tienes-

-ok, tengo miedo edward- me dijo con sus ojos tristes

-no temas amor, prometo que no pasara nada, saldremos de esto

…..

-se le diagnostico leucemia mieloide aguda, empezamos con la quimioterapia como cualquier cáncer q podamos tratar, todo esto empezó en navidad no lo puedo negar en estos tres años fue la última y mejor navidad que pase

….navidad

El papa de bella se enteró de que tenía leucemia él estaba muy triste, su esposa murió de lo mismo en el fondo pensó que todo esto había acabado tras la muerte de su madre pero no fue a si invite al papa de bella y a mi familia, bella empezaría con el tratamiento acabando las navidades

-bella que guapa estas – le dijo mi madre Esme, ella vestía un hermoso vestido rojo de noche con mangas largas y descubierto de atrás con el cabello recogido se veía hermosa

-quisiera saber que hay debajo de ese vestido- le dije a mi hermosa esposa en el oído hizo que se sonrojara

-vamos por favor siéntense la cena esta lista- mi hermana alice y bella acomodaron la mesa, todo se veía suculenta, esa noche comimos, bebimos y bailamos casi toda la noche, mis padres se despidieron al igual que sus papa de bella, la lleve a nuestro alcoba y bueno ya saben lo que paso

-te amo tanto bella- le dije

-yo más pero temo que esto acabe rápido-

-no digas eso, sabes que no acabara durara hasta nuestra vejez-

-edward siempre quise ser madre y ahora temo que nunca lo seré-

-bella no digas eso-

-¿y si así fuera edward? ¿Qué arias?-

-me moriría contigo, no se vivir sin ti-

-edward te amo más que a mi vida y por eso temo lastimarte, debes aprender a vivir sin mi-

-no hables como si estuvieras muriendo- le dije – hay tratamientos

-edward solo te engañas a ti y eso es lo que temo, no temo por mi si no por ti –

-no morirás bella, no lo voy a permitir-

…

-Dr. edward, ustd sabía que había pocas posibilidades, ¿Por qué se aferro?- me dijo mike

-yo no lo sé, solo pensé que podía salvarla


End file.
